Vypra
Where does Cobra FIND people like this? VYPRA was born in New Orleans, but was raised in the backwoods and swamps of Louisiana. She grew up mean, nasty, and uncontrollable. She would have enlisted in the military but regards soldiers as 'wimps'. She finally signed up with Cobra, liking both the name and the attitude of the organization. She rose astonishingly fast through the ranks and proved herself as someone not to be underestimated. She drives her Rattler 4-WD like she's in a monster truck show. The only thing more dangerous than her driving skills are her fighting techniques. Vypra looks small and slight, but she doesn't need to be behind the wheel of a Cobra vehicle to be a threat to the G.I. Joes. She's just as effective all by herself. Vypra is definitely one of the nastier threats to come out of Cobra's rank and files in recent years. VYPRA tenaciously defends the secrets of her background, using false histories and even deceptive attire to keep both friend and foe alike from discovering her true motives or the extent of her skills. This lack of any informational leverage, and her willingness to use either stealth or high-powered weapons as the situation demands, make her a very loose cannon even for the COBRA organization. Description Vypra is a small woman geared up and ready for battle or infiltration. She’s wearing dark, tight-fitting outfit, in a terrain-appropriate color – gray in an urban area, green in a jungle environment, tan in the desert, etc. Her face is protected by a dark feature-obscuring mask, and her hair is held down beneath a close-fitting hood. Gear and weaponry are arranged in sound-dampening rattle-free webbing, and are also custom-selected per mission. With her slight frame and quiet movements, she doesn’t seem like much as first glance, but the many weapons arranged across her body make her look ready for almost anything. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Vypra is a Chinese-French mutt from the bayou of Castor, Louisiana (Population: 203). She grew up tough and joined Cobra at a young age, recruited by Copperhead. VYPRA allegedly offered her services to COBRA COMMANDER as a mercenary and intelligence courier by audaciously sneaking into his private business meeting at Extensive Enterprises. Intrigued by her boldness, and needing a trustworthy delivery agent in an organization comprised of backstabbing opportunists, he provided her with an encrypted data package for delivery to NIGHT CREEPER LEADER at his heavily guarded temple. Performing the task easily and ahead of schedule, she was then granted access to choose her own method of conveyance from the COBRA motor pool for any future missions. MUX History: Vypra helped defend an Australian Cobra installation from an infiltration by Ace and Mara. OOC Notes Our Vypra is based on the Rattler 4WD Driver, not the Ninja Cobra Strike Team Logs 2007 * August 10 - Once Upon A Joe In The West Pt 1 Category:2007 2009 * June 12 - Ace and Mara Break-In Attempt II Gallery Vypra-2.jpg Vypra-3.jpg Vypra-4.jpg Players Vypra is currently temped by bzero, but is still available for application. References * Filecard @ YoJoe.com * 2015 Vypra @ YoJoe.com Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Intelligence Category:Cobra Special Forces Category:Cobra Special Operations Category:FCs Category:Female Characters Category:Humans